Bionicle: Legend of Garfield, Toa of Lasagna
by Wario the TableMan
Summary: In the time before time, the evil Makuta cast his shadow on Pooka-Nui, forcing him into a deep eternal slumber. In times like these, a hero with the power over cheesy layered dishes must fulfill his destiny and reawaken the Great Spirit.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

The large canister sizzled as steam emitted from the front. All of a sudden, the cap burst off and landed a ways off. Along with the explosion came a slew of disorganized mechanical parts.

One of the claw-like pieces started to move. It crawled over to the rest of its brethren and began to reconstruct its complete form. Several minutes later, the creation was complete. A large silver being stood erect and drew its flaming sword.

He looked down and saw a mask resting by some rocks. He picked it up and placed it on his face. Immediately a resurgence of great power washed over him. His body shone a bright orange and black stripes adorned his back, arms, and legs.

"I am ready to do the Great Spirit's bidding…" said the warrior in a deep voice.

He started off towards the lava fields in the distance.

On his way, the warrior met a shorter version of himself, except his colour was grey as opposed to orange. The newcomer was being attacked by giant bee-like monstrosities.

The warrior lifted his sword and swung it vertically downwards, slicing the air and sending a searing shot right into the terrible beasts. The chaos was nullified by the blast and all that stood between the warrior and the other being was several glass containers of a hot cheesy sauce-filled pasta.

"You saved my life, O Great One!" cried the short one.

"You can bet I did just that. Now you owe me a favour," said the warrior. "Where am I and what is my goal here?"

"First let me tell you who I am," said the short one. "My name is Nermal and I'm a Matoran resdent of Garf-Koro.

"I see, that must be where I am headed. What are you doing out here in such a dangerous environment, little one?"

"I was collecting food for my village and then I was attacked by the Nui-Rama. I thought I was done for, but luckily a Toa such as yourself had come to rescue me."

"Ah yes, I am a Toa. I suppose that is part of my destiny," the warrior stroked his chin sagely. "That is one part of my destiny that I recall. I seem to only remember my duty to the Great Spirit and my name."

"What is your name, Toa?"

The warrior smiled and posed heroically. "I am Garfield, Toa of Lasagna."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Nermal showed Garfield the way to Garf-Koro. There, Garfield met many other Matoran villagers that also looked just like Nermal, but with different styled masks.

"Toa Garfield saved me from Nui-Rama by using the powers of his mighty blade," said Nermal proudly.

"I am searching for my destiny. Do you know where I can find more information about my duty on this island?" asked Garfield.

The Matoran all nodded and pointed to a large building. "You can go in there and learn more from our wise elder," they said.

"Very well," said Garfield and he plodded into the building where he found an older looking individual with blue armor and a brown mask. "I am Toa Garfield, Master of Lasagna."

The elder looked very surprised, but smiled warmly at Garfield's arrival. "We've all waited a thousand years for this very moment, Toa."

"I can see what you mean. It seems like your village struggles to thrive under such horrendous conditions. What has happened to the land and why have I been summoned?"

The elder grabbed his giant pencil staff and walked over to inspect Garfield's amazing bionic design. "You are indeed the hero spoken of in the prophecies of old. Great Toa, heed my warning. The island of Pooka-Nui is in great peril. The evil Makuta has cast his dark shadow over the Matoran and swears chaos upon those who defy him."

"What a terrible misdeed," said Garfield as he looked up at the hole in the ceiling and saw the dark clouds that did not rain water, but fire. "And I must correct what this Makuta has begun…"

"Yes, I am Jon, the Turaga of Garf-Koro," said the elder. "I used to be a Toa too, but my time has since passed. Now only you can rid the island of the darkness."

"Fear not, Turaga Jon. I am the mighty Toa that will free you all from Makuta and bring order to the galaxies."


	3. Chapter 3

Garfield left Garf-Koro and all the Matoran waved good-bye to him, hoping he was the chosen one.

But Garfield had a new problem to deal with.

"Turaga Jon told me my duty, but not my destiny. He said he didn't know that," Garfield said to himself as he inspected the new area he was traveling through. "Perhaps I need to search for the legendary Great Masks of Power that have been scattered all throughout the island. Jon said something about that right before I left his house."

So Garfield searched high and low for the Great Masks of Power over the course of many hours. He found none and was about ready to give up. "It is hopeless without any instruction. I would give my left kidney to know at least a hint…"

Just then a massive beast burst through the trees behind him and flashed its horrific set of teeth. Garfield readied his blade and got set to take on the monstrous Rahi. Just then, the Rahi lashed its neck out and knocked Garfield's blade out of his grip. The blade hit a tree and the tree turned into lasagna. The dish was very large and got the sword stuck underneath it.

"I'm in a predicament…" Garfield said to himself solemnly. "What do I do without my lasagna powers at the ready?"

The beast tried to eat Garfield, but then Garfield's own mask glowed and the beast backed away. It started mumbling angrily to itself and fell asleep.

"Of course," said Garfield as he felt his glowing mask. "While being caught up with my lack of mask detection, I have forgotten that my own mask is just as valuable."

He stepped past the slumbering Rahi and retrieved his blade from under the giant plate of lasagna.

Garfield scratched his chin. "But what was my mask power? Is it a sleep potion?"

Just then, the bushes behind him rustled. Garfield did his fighter stance. "It's futile to ambush me; I already see through your surprise attack. Show yourself now or pay the price."

Out from the bushes came another being that was about the same size and structure as Garfield.

Garfield gasped. "Well, well, well," he said feeling a bit more relaxed. "Another Toa…"


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Good evening," said the newcomer.

"Good evening," said Garfield. He dropped his defensive position. "A fellow Toa, I see. Are you searching for your destiny as well?"

"Yes, I met a Turaga back in Squ-Koro. My name is Toa Squeak."

"The pleasure is all mine," said Garfield. "I am Garfield, Toa of Lasagna. Are you searching for the Kanohi?"

"I've been searching for hours on end, Garfield."

"That's too bad. Me too." The two Toa sat down and discussed their lives and how to stop Makuta. They also talked a bit about where possible mask locations would be."

"I received a single hint from the Turaga," said Squeak. "He said we should try the caves near hear. I was looking through a few, but now I have no caves left to search."

"That's a bad sign," Garfield said sadly. "That means the other masks are going to be just as hard to find, if not more difficult…" Garfield stretched and yawned. "And I really don't feel like looking anymore. Give me my answers now, Great Spirit…" he looked up at the sky and saw the dark clouds again. He stood up and walked towards the caves. "But we must press onward. We have to save Pooka-Nui."

"I agree," said Squeak. "But we'll never find the masks at this rate. We need more clues…"

Garfield smiled. "I am going to give you a really neat clue. Garfield slammed the cave walls with his sword and all the rocks crumpled into lasagna. Now we feast until we find the hidden Kanohi.

And so Garfield and Squeak spent the rest of the day searching for the mask through a process of elimination. When Squeak got to full from eaten the transformed caves, Garfield would double up on his intake because he believed so whole-heartedly in his duty to the Great Spirit.

Soon enough, Garfield bit something hard and inedible. He took a large metallic mask out of his mouth. "Behold…" he said satisfied with his strategy.

Squeak could not believe his eyes. Garfield was such a genius. "You did it, Brother. Now we have an additional mask power."

Garfield placed the mask over his own. He triggered it and it allowed his thoughts to be projected into Squeak's mind.

"I see, it is the mask of Telepathy. This is a worthy Kanohi to add to my collection. I need more in order to defeat Makuta though." Garfield turned to Squeak. "As do you, Brother."

And so, the two Toa spent the rest of the day exploring the entire island and making a list of possible hiding locations. It was necessary for them to find five each in order to overcome the mystery that was their Toa destiny.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

After several days of working together and sometimes working alone, Garfield and Squeak had finally found all of the hidden masks of power and used them to save the Matoran from the bane of Makuta's infected army.

"It appears that the Rahi that Makuta had infected are subject to their own kanohi getting injected with his shadowy energy," said Squeak.

"Very well, we need to knock their masks off in order to stop them from now on," said Garfield.

Just then, Nermal ran up to the duo, waving his arms like a crazed lunatic.

"What seems to be the upset, Matoran?" asked Garfield stoically.

"The entire village of Garf-Koro is under attack!" cried Nermal. "There's been some sort of insect hatch in the south and they've gotten through all of our defenses."

"Sounds like the diabolical work of Makuta, yet again," said Garfield through gritted angry teeth.

"Garfield, do you think we can make it in time?" asked Squeak.

"Fear not, Brother. No one is stronger than our will." With that, Garfield and Squeak activated their Masks of Speed that they had found and dashed back to Garf-Koro.

"This is an utter mess…" Garfield said sadly and angrily at the same time because of the looming destruction.

Hundreds of spider-like beasts were marching across the village and blasting away all sources of habitation. Garfield could feel his blood boiling like a volcano of fresh lasagna prepared by the calloused hands of a raging chef.

"Don't worry, Garfield. We'll save your village!" reassured Squeak as he and his fellow Toa jumped down and started bashing the spiders' skulls with their weapons. They also used their mask powers in order to break apart the clustered defenses.

After a while, all of the spiders were destroyed and all of the Matoran and Turaga Jon were rescued.

Nermal and his friends wept at the sight of the destruction. "Our village is desecrated and we must seek refuge elsewhere," they cried. "Thank the Great Spirit that we had you two to save us before our very lives were stolen from us as well."

"No need to thank us, Matoran," said Garfield. "It is our duty as Toa to protect this land."

 _It must be clean… clean all of it… it must be clean…_

"What was that?" shrieked Garfield as he sensed strange telepathic waves from behind a pile of rocks. He slowly approached it and dug through the rubble.

A spider screeched into his face as it burst out of the rubble. It pounced on him and started to attack.

Squeak tried to intervene, but it was too late because Garfield got his mask knocked off. Moments later the spider lashed out its brain and connected it to Garfield's face.

"Garfield, no!" cried Jon.

Garfield stood up and felt the colour fade from his armour. "It must be clean…" he murmured. "Clean all of it…"


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Garfield! Snap out of it!" cried Squeak as he locked blades with his brother.

"You are a plague that I must rid from this great land," said Garfield like a machine. He ultimately bested Squeak and pointed the sword at his neck. "It must all be clean."

Squeak had no clue what had happened to Garfield, but he guessed that the Spider brain that had latched itself to his face in place of his Kanohi must have resulted in a total mental takeover. Garfield now functioned as an extension of the ruinous hivemind.

Squeak tried to pry the leech from his former ally's face, but it had too strong of a hold.

Garfield withdrew his sword and bolted away. It was so sudden.

"I can see why Garfield did that and didn't just kill you," said Turaga Jon. "It is because Garfield is fighting on the inside to regain his identity. He doesn't want to kill you, Squeak."

Squeak arose. "I will restore him to his duty. That is our sworn purpose to Pooka-Nui," he said heroically.

And so Squeak fought by himself to try to destroy the many evils that plagued Pooka-Nui. The Spiders were everywhere, destroying many a village. The Matoran cowered in fear and sometimes Squeak was too late. If only Garfield was back standing on two feet.

"Who are you?" asked a tall pink figure with a mask with big red mouth parts.

"I am Squeak, Toa of Cheese," said Squeak with sword at the ready. "Are you also a Toa?"

"Yes, I am the guardian of Arl-Koro, Toa Arlene."

"Good, then you need to help me defeat the terrible evils that run rampant throughout the countryside."

"I have been fighting spiders."

"I as well."

The two conversed about how to defeat Makuta and the Spider army, as well as how they found their hidden Kanohi. Squeak also told Arlene all about Garfield and how he had been infected by the enemy.

"That is terrible," said Arlene. "How will we restore him?"

"I don't know," said Squeak lugubriously. "I haven't even seen him since our fierce skirmish back in Garf-Koro."

Arlene thought long and hard about Garfield. "If you say he is the Toa of Lasagna, then he must be in a location that amplifies his powers."

Squeak thought about the insight and then realised the fortunate situation… that would soon become unfortunate…


End file.
